Replacement
by tasteoftheforbidden
Summary: Apparently, nothing could kill you more than the overbearing feeling of regret. The 'what if', the 'what could have been', and the 'why didn't I'. There were no more second chances.


She couldn't remember how it all began. But she didn't want to pretend for a moment that she actually cared anymore. It's been like that for months now. Ever since he passed. Ever since everything fell apart. She thought there would always be a 'later', another 'tomorrow', or perhaps one more 'next time'. But she was wrong. Just like that he was gone. Forever. It wasn't like one of those month-long high rank missions wherein the possibility of him never coming back nearly drove her to the brink of insanity. This was permanent. Irrevocable. How she wished she could return to those days filled with sleepless nights and uncertain waiting. Now all that was left was an inexplicable void, as if a part of her had already died along with him.

But what really dragged her down to what felt like the depths of hell was the fact that she never told him how she felt. He never knew how just seeing him in the streets of Konoha, even for just a fraction of a second, was enough to make her day. How much his seemingly cold, eerie eyes made her feel at home. And just how much she wished he could be hers. Apparently, nothing could kill you more than the overbearing feeling of regret. The 'what if', the 'what could have been', and the 'why didn't I'. There were no more second chances. No more future opportunities.

"Ah…"

Tenten released a short hushed moan as she felt a harsh bite on the side of her breast. Her hands rushed to grasp the unruly locks hovering above her, fisting both her hands tightly on them in a punishing manner. They weren't supposed to feel like this. They were supposed to be long. Unbelievably silky. Fine and nearly tangle-free. But the hair in her hands were short, coarse and unrefined.

A grunt was all she heard as a reply at her intense tugging, before forcing his head up to meet her lips. She liked this part of his. She believed it was just how Neji's lips would have felt. Soft. Warm. With a tongue like velvet. But he was forceful and demanding, downright domineering. That was something Neji probably wouldn't have been.

Tenten felt her hands give way at the strong pressure on her wrists, both arms forced to her sides.

"Stop pulling my hair." Was all he demanded before biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw some blood.

Tenten hissed as he sucked on her busted lip. He moved both her wrists to one hand as the other travelled from the crook of her neck to the curve of her breast. She moaned again at the harshness of his touch. Yet again, something Neji would probably never do.

Tenten let out a muffled scream as his mouth enveloped her other breast. He was biting, sucking and squeezing both her mounds that she nearly couldn't begin to understand just what it was that he wanted to do. It was like he was trying everything all at once. He was wild and untamed. Nearly animalistic. As if he wouldn't allow her to try to envision someone else in his place.

His hand traveled further south as Tenten tried to wiggle her wrists free from his stone grip. She was beginning to lose feeling on her hands at the tightness of his grasp. It was becoming nearly unbearable. "My hands-"

"No." Was all the reply she got before two fingers made their way into her. She let out a surprised gasp followed by a long moan. Not even letting her adjust, he added another one in, moving his long sinewy fingers in and out. He didn't wait long to increase his pace either.

"W-Wait-" Tenten whimpered as she averted her eyes from the face hovering above her.

"Shut up."

Tenten glared back in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. She hated how he would always keep his eyes on her whenever he would fuck her. It made her feel vulnerable. "Stop watching me!"

"Shut up." Was all she got as a reply once again.

"I mean it-OH!" Tenten arched her back, feeling her breasts hit the rock-hard torso above her. Just like that he sunk his manhood in up to the hilt. Tenten couldn't help but whimper at the pressure within her. "Oh my god…" She strained out as she grasped on to the sheets beneath her fingers.

Once again he was moving at a wild pace, never giving Tenten a moment to catch her breath. He watched her with every pump, his eyes never leaving her own. Tenten moved to turn her head to one side but his hand caught her chin and kept her in place.

"Look at me."

"No!" Tenten screamed trying to pry her head out of his hold, both hands straining against his grasp. All of a sudden she wanted things to stop. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. This wasn't the man she wanted to be with. He was not-

Soft lips slowly descended on to hers and she felt herself relax. Her eyes closed almost instantaneously at the contact. He let go of her numb wrists as his hand cupped the back of her neck, arching her lips closer to his. Both her hands found their way to the sides of his face. Suddenly, the pace slowed down and she could actually feel every inch of him moving in and out of her. It was a delicious kind of torture. She didn't like how intimate everything suddenly felt but she couldn't help but want more. She kept her eyes closed. This kind of treatment… It would be something Neji would do, wouldn't he?

"Ah… Yes. Oh…" Tenten found the pressure between her legs gradually increase at the slow and steady pace. The way he claimed her mouth gently but passionately made her feel as if she was melting into him. She broke the kiss, shivering at the sudden deep thrust she felt. Her voice hitched up and started matching the pace of the thrusts. She was coming undone. And just as she was, he began pushing in deeper, harder, his pelvis moving gradually faster.

"OH!" Tenten was out of breath. She couldn't take it anymore. "W-Wait! Slow down-AH!"

"Shut. Up." Came the low annoyed grunt.

Tenten felt a finger rub her clit and she lost it. Something in her exploded and she was a whimpering, shivering mess.

A long deep growl followed and Tenten felt something hot shoot into her a few times before the body hovering over finally fell onto her.

After a few moments of recollecting their breaths, Tenten moved her hands to the body on top of her and motioned for him to get off. She felt a sudden gush of cold air as he rolled over to one side.

"This is the last time." A cold tone cut through the silence.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she turned to face the other side of the bed, keeping her gaze away from him. "You said that the last five times, Uchiha."

Sasuke turned his head to gaze at the back of the kuniochi lying silently beside him, her long chestnut hair nearly covered the expanse of her back. "This time for sure."

"Sure." Was all he got as a reply.

Sasuke got up and began searching for his clothes. They were strewn all over the bedroom, his shirt missing most of their buttons. He didn't know why he allowed this arrangement to keep on happening. It was supposed to be a one-time thing after a drunken night in the bar. But she was easy. There was no drama with her. She just wanted sex the same way he did. No attachments. No commitments. No demands. She didn't care about him and that was perfect. The last thing he needed was a stupid scandal when he had just gotten back to Konoha.

He would give it a shot, so he said. He had no other goals left other than rebuilding his clan, or so he thought. But did he really need to? Was the Uchiha bloodline really all that great? Perhaps he should be the last of his kind. Perhaps he should take it to the grave with him. Perhaps this wasn't where he belonged. Perhaps there was no longer a place left for him here. Was there even a place for him anywhere?

Sasuke glanced at the back of the female figure on the bed as he stood at the door to leave. She never looked at him, not even once, after they had sex. She never asked him for anything. He would always tell her this would be the last, and she would always accept nonchalantly. But whenever he found himself at her door, they would always end up naked in bed. They never talked outside the bedroom, and they never talked about themselves. In public she would always seem bubbly and energetic. But here in her bedroom in the dead of the night, she looked lifeless. Empty. But Sasuke didn't care. This was what he needed at the moment. No strings attached. No drama. Nothing. Just mindless sex.

Sasuke made his way out of the apartment, ignoring the way the cool breeze made his skin crawl. As he made his way home, he gritted his teeth in frustration as the possibility of a next time crossed his mind.

* * *

END.

Just a simple one-shot for this pairing because I miss writing but I can't bring myself to update my other unfinished stories. I'll probably put out a few more one shots in different anime universes and get my stride back in writing

Thank you for reading! A constructive review would be appreciated!


End file.
